A Royal Story (Gralu )
by RoseFullbuster
Summary: A royal princess live in a royal family. One day, she ran away and met a boy at a small village... They fall in love but when they know she is the princess...they have run away together... But the princess's cousin also love him... What will they do?... Find out in the story: A Royal Story (Gralu )
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Family

**Hai~ This is my first story~ It may be bad and have lots of mistake but please don't mind it~ Please enjoy~ ^_^**

** ~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**CHAPTER 1: THE ROYAL FAMILY**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the Fiore Kingdom, the queen has borned a new princess. Her name is...Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Time has passed...

The princess is now 17 years old...

In her bedroom...

Maid: Hime~ Hime-sama~ Wake up hime~

The maid is waking the princess up.

Lucy: Mmm...just five more minutes please...Virgo...

Virgo: Hime if you don't wake up I'll punish you.

Lucy: Z...z...z...

Virgo: You left me no choice hime. *tickles her foot*

Lucy: Ahahahahaha! Stop it Virgo! Stop it!

Virgo: *tickles more*

Lucy: Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok ok I'm up! Stop it!

Virgo: *stops* Hime please get change quickly. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs.

Lucy: Hai hai...*yawns*

Lucy takes a quick bath and the maids help her get change a beautiful dress.

She walks downstairs and enter the dining-room.

Lucy: Good morning.

Woman: You're late Lucy.

Lucy: I'm sorry mama.

That woman is Lucy's mother and also is the queen of the kingdom. Her name is Layla Heartfilia.

Man: You better not be late next time.

Lucy: Yes papa.

That man is the king of the kingdom and also is Lucy's father. His name is Jude Heartfilia.

Layla: Sit down dear.

Lucy sits down next to a girl with blue hair. Her name is Juvia Lockser - her cousin. Her parents has died in an accident so she's living with Lucy's parents - uncle Jude and auntie Layla.

Lucy: Good morning Juvia.

Juvia: Morning...

The maids serve the food and everyone starts eating.

Layla: So how is your Celestial Spirits Magic Lucy?

Lucy: Great~! I'm getting along with the Spirits~ Virgo even woke me up this morning~

Layla: Good. And your Water Magic Juvia?

Juvia: Good...I've learnt some new things...

Layla: Good. And one more thing Lucy, prince Natsu from the Flame Kingdom has proposed you. Do you want to...

Lucy: No! I've told you many times! I won't marry the one I don't love!

Layla: But Natsu loves you Lucy. The relationship between Fiore Kingdom and Flame Kingdom is very good too. Beside...the Flame Kingdom is very powerful so if we can...

Suddenly Lucy slams the table and stands up.

Lucy: *shouts* See! All you want is position! You never care about my feelings!

Layla: It's not like that...

Lucy: Shut up!

Jude: *shouts* Lucy! Sit down! You're talking to your mother!

Lucy: I-I'm sorry... *sits down*

Layla: ... Whenever you ready we'll meet his family. Now finish your breakfast.

Lucy: ... I'm full already...I'll be going first...

She stands up and walks upstairs.

Juvia: *looks at her* ... I-I think I'm full too...sorry uncle, auntie...

Juvia stands up and run after Lucy.

Jude: Tch...kids these days...

Layla: Calm down Jude...

* * *

In Lucy's bedroom...

Lucy jumps into the bed and rubs her face into the pillow.

*Knock knock knock*

Lucy: Who's there?

Juvia: I-It's me Juvia... Can I come in?

Lucy: Sure come in Juvia.

Juvia walks into the room and sits next to her.

Juvia: ...

Lucy: ...

Juvia: ...

Lucy: ...

Juvia: U-um...about what auntie Layla said...w-will you meet him? He's our childhood friend though...

Lucy: ... No...I won't marry him because I don't love him... He's just my best friend...no more...

Juvia: But he said he loves you...

Lucy: ...

Juvia: I-I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean to...

Lucy: It's okay Juvia...

She said with a smile on her face.

Juvia: Lucy-nee...

She smiles back.

Juvia: So...what are you going to do?...

Lucy: ... Hey Juvia...can I tell you something? But promise me not tell this to anyone!

Juvia: Okay...I promise.

Lucy: Okay... *takes a deep breath* I...I want to run away...

Juvia: *yells* WHAT?! YOU WANT TO RUN AW-

Lucy quickly covers her mouth.

Lucy: Shhh...Juvia...you want to let everyone know?...

Juvia: A-ah...I'm sorry... B-but do you really want to...run away?

Lucy: Yes.

Juvia: Why?

Lucy: I want to find my true love... I want to see the world... I want to be free...

She said with a dreamy face.

Juvia: ... Hmp...okay...

Lucy: R-really? You agree Juvia?

Juvia: Yes... Whatever your choice...I just want to see you happy...Lucy-nee...

She said with a big smile while holding Lucy's hands.

Lucy: Umh thanks Juvia.

She returned a big smile.

Juvia: So...when will you go?

Lucy: I will go...tonight.

* * *

**~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**Yosh~ This is the end of chapter 1~ I know it still have lots of mistakes please don't mind~**

**Thanks for reading and please vote~ and~ comment~**

**See you next chapter~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter**

**Hai~ This is chapter 2~ Please don't mind if there are mistakes~ Thank you and please enjoy~ ^_^**

** ~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

* * *

That night...in the garden behind the catsle...

Lucy wear a black cape.

Juvia: *whisper* I-Is this okay? Have you had any plan yet?...

Lucy: *whisper* Yes of course. I'll call Virgo to dig a hole from here straight out.

Juvia: B-but what about the the hole after you dig?...

Lucy: Virgo will fit it again then return to the Spirits World.

Juvia: B-b-but what if the noise of digging is too loud and they catch us?...

Lucy: Don't worry Virgo knows how to keep it quiet.

Juvia: O-okay...

Lucy: Here I go... Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!

Lucy used the Virgo key to call Virgo. A girl with short pink hair in a maid suit come out of a gate.

Virgo: You called me hime?

Lucy: Virgo dig a hole from here straight out the catsle now!

Virgo: As your wish hime.

Virgo start spinning herself and jump to the ground making a hole straight out.

Juvia: U-um Lucy-nee...

Lucy: Yes?

Juvia: P-please take this with you...

Juvia give Lucy a small bag of money.

Lucy: Keep it Juvia... I'm running away...I won't use the kingdom's money...

Juvia puts the bag in her pocket before she can say any words more.

Juvia: Please just keep it... Maybe you'll need it...

Lucy: ... Okay...

Juvia smiled. Virgo jump up from the hole.

Virgo: It's ready hime.

Lucy: I'll be going now. Wish me best luck~

Juvia: B-bye. I'l miss you Lucy-nee..please write letters to me sometimes...

Lucy: Umh I will~!

Lucy waved her hand, hooded shawl up and jump into the hole. After she jumped in, the hole slowly collapsed.

Juvia: ... Good luck Lucy-nee...I'll try my best to keep this in secret for you...

* * *

In the hole...

Lucy keep walking, walking and walking untill she saw a light. She walks closer to the light... That's outside! She climbs up the hole and looks very happy before what in front of her eyes.

Lucy: Woahhhhh~! This is amazing~!

In front of her, the sun is shining, a small busy market with lots of people are working, talking, playing, laughing and shopping. Things are so busy, playful. She walks around the market...

* * *

Meanwhile...in a small house in a small village...

Man: Gray, Lyon, Ultear! Breakfast is almost ready!

Gray, Lyon, Ultear: Yes father!

The man's name is Silver Fullbuster - Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Fullbuster and Ultear Fullbuster's father. Their mother Ul has been killed by a monster name Deliora.

Three of them walks downstairs.

Gray: Good morning...*yawns*

Lyon: Gray don't make that sleepy face in the morning! Good morning father.

Ultear: Morning papa..

Silver: Morning. We're running out of bread can any of you go buy some?

Lyon: Gray go buy some.

Ultear: Yeah go Gray..

Gray: Why me?! *yawns*

Lyon and Ultear: Because you're sleepy. Go outside to get out of sleep.

Gray: But...

Silver: Go Gray.

Gray: *yawns* Fine...

Silver: Wait Gray remember not to...

Gray: Yea yea remember not to use magic.. I remembered it... *yawns*

He walks out of the house and head to the market.

* * *

Back to Lucy...

Lucy's walking around the market and saw food stalls. Her stomach growls. She stares at the stalls...

Lucy: *thinking* Oh...I'm hungry... I haven't eaten since last night... The food looks good...but I don't have any money...

Suddenly she remember about the money Juvia gave her.

Lucy: *thinking* Thats right...Juvia gave me some money...no no no...I can't use that money... Just no... Ugh..I guess I have to find a work...

She keeps walking. In a dark corner...three gangster are looking at her...

Gangster 1: Hey, do you see that girl? Look at her body!

Gangster 2: Yea look at her boobs... They're huge!

Gangster 3: Hehe...we are lucky today for found such a good "toy"...

Gangster 2: Lets go!

Gangster 1 and 3: Yeah!

The gangsters follow Lucy and strike up a conversation with her.

Gangster 1: Hey baby are you alone? Want to come with us?

Lucy: Um...no thanks...

Gangster 2: *wrap his hand around her waist* No need to be shy baby. Just come with us.

Lucy: *gaps and push his hand away* W-what do you think you're doing?! I said no!

Gangster 3: Now now blondie... You don't have a choice to refuse us...

The gangster 3 wrap his hand around Lucy's body while rub her body.

Lucy: H-hey! Someone help me!

Gangster 3: Now blondie...let's have some fun... *licks his lips*

Lucy: Ugh... NO!

She kicks him at "that spot" (sorry I don't know what it call ) and the gangster felt down, hurt. She ran away.

Gangster 3: Get her!

The gangsters run after her. Lucy keeps running but her steps are very weak.

Lucy: *thinking* Oh no...I haven't eat anything so I don't have much energy left...

The gangsters are almost catch her, she turns around and tries to use magic.

Lucy: Open the gate to the Golden Bull! Tau-

Suddenly she remembers something...

Lucy: *thinking* I forgot...this is outside...I can't use magic freely... And if I remember right...only royalties can use magic...if I use magic now...they'll know I'm the princess...

She turns back and tries to run faster. She ran into an alley but unluckily it's a dead end.

Lucy: *pant heavily* Oh no...

The gangsters have caught up to her.

Gangster 1: Huff...huff you're good...little girl but this is the end of this chasing...

Gangster 3: *pant* You have to pay for what you did to me blondie...

The gangsters surround and start to grope her body.

Lucy: *eyes full of tears* *thinking* I-I'm exhausted...I can't fight back anymore... Anyone...anyone please help me...!

Suddenly the gangsters collapse. Lucy slowly open her eyes and see a man stand there, holding a stick.

Lucy: *thinking* D-did he hit them?...

Man: Are you okay miss?

Lucy: Y-yes t-thank you very much for saving me...

Man: Your welcome. I can't stand seeing a beautiful girl like you is in trouble.

Lucy: *blushes a little* T-thanks...

Man: You look very tired...how about coming to my house for some rest? I'll make you something to eat.

Lucy: R-really?! T-thank you very much! I-I'll pay you for this...

Man: *laughs* Ahaha no need for that miss. Now follow me.

Lucy follows the man.

Meanwhile with Gray...

Gray bought some bread.

Gray: Well I'm done. Time to go back.

Gray walks away. Then he saw a man is leading a girl with blonde hair, wearing a cape into an alley.

Gray: *thinking* Hmp? That man...looks familiar... Wait! Isn't that...

Gray suddenly runs to them.

* * *

Lucy: *stares at the man* ...

Man: Hmp? What's wrong? Oh! Don't worry it just my house is in this alley.

The man said with a smile.

Lucy: U-um...

Man: Come on. I won't hurt you.

The man grabs Lucy's wrist and pull her in.

Lucy: W-wait..!

Suddenly Lucy feels there's another person grabs her hand and pull her run away.

Lucy: A-ah! Hey! W-what are you doing?! Let me go!

Gray: There's no time for that! The man you're standing with is the leader of the gangsters. He uses his accomplices to trick girls like you!

Lucy: *shock* W-what?!...

Gray: Come on! Let's get out of here before they catch us!

Suddenly the gangsters come out and surround them.

Gray: Dawn it! They catch us!

Leader: Hey hey boy what do you think you're doing with my prey?

Lucy hides behind Gray and rubs her face into his back.

Lucy: I-I'm scared... *tears shed out*

Gray blushes a little.

Gray: O-oi!... *sigh* Then I guess I have no choice...

Leader: Now give me the girl and I'll forgive yo-

Gray: Ice make Freeze!

Gray putted his hands together and used magic to freeze all enemies. Lucy stares at him, shocked.

Gray: Let's go!

He grabs her hand and run away. They run away from them as far as they can.

Lucy: *pants heavily* Huff...huff...th-thanks for saving me...

Gray: *pants heavily* Huff...huff...n-no prob...

Lucy: Huff...y-you can use magic?... T-then you must be...

Before she can finish her sentence, she falls to the floor in a faint.

Gray: H-hey! Wake up miss! Wake up!

* * *

** ~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**Hai~ This is the end of chapter 2~ Sorry for the late update~ And please don't mind mistakes~ **

**Thank you and please vote~ and~ comment~**

**See ya'all in the next chapter~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

**Chapter 3: A New Life**

**Hai~ This is chapter 3~ Sorry for make mina-san wait~ Here we go~**

**Please enjoy and don't mind mistakes~ ^_^**

** ~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**CHAPTER 3: A NEW LIFE**

* * *

Lucy still not wake up.

Gray: Damn it... What should I do now?...

After thinking a while, he picks her up.

Gray: *sigh* I guess no choice but take her back my home... I can't leave her alone here though...

Gray takes Lucy back to his house. When he arrives at his house...

Gray: I'm home..

Lyon: You're late Gray! What did you do out there?! Did you sleep wh- ...

Lyon looks shocked before what he see in front of his eyes: Gray takes a girl home!

Lyon: G-Gray...! *runs into the kitchen while yelling* FATHER!

Gray: W-wait Lyon! It's not like what you think!

Gray runs after Lyon.

Lyon: FATHER! BIG BIG NEWS!

Silver: What's wrong Lyon? Gray is back? Did he do something? *drinks coffee*

Lyon: No! Wait I mean YES! GRAY! GRAY HE! HE...!

Ultear: Calm down Lyon.. Now what happened with Gray?..

Lyon: GRAY! HE! HE TAKES A GIRL HOME!

Silver spilt out coffee. Both of them are shocked.

Silver and Ultear: WHAT?!

Lyon: It's true!

Gray: IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK!

Gray runs in, carrying Lucy, pant heavily. Everyone is looking at him.

Silver: *slams the table* Gray! Tell me what is the meaning of this?!

Ultear: You should have a good reason for this Gray...

Lyon: Yea! Explain this!

Gray: Argh! Stop it would you?! She was in trouble so I helped her!

Silver: Then why did you take her to our home?!

Gray: She has fainted! I can't leave her all alone there!

Everyone: ...

Silver: Okay...takes her to Ultear's room. Ultear go check her and call a doctor if you need.

Ultear: Yes papa.. Let's go Gray..

Gray: Y-yes onee-chan..!

Lyon: Hey wait for me!

Three of them go to Ultear's room. Gray puts her on the bed.

Ultear: Maybe we should call the doctor..

Gray and Lyon: Umh.

They call the doctor.

Doctor: Hmp...

Gray: So doctor? Is she okay? Is her injury bad? Will she wake up soon?

Lyon: Calm down Gray! Let the doc answer.

Doctor: She's okay. She just exhausted because of tired. You should get her some food and let her rest.

Gray: *phew* Thanks doctor...

Doctor: No need to thank me. I'll be going now.

The doctor took the pay and leave.

Lyon: Gray~

Lyon called Gray with a sweet tone and a smirk on his face.

Gray: H-huh?!

Lyon: You know...you looked nervous...and panic.. Do you like her or something?~

Gray: W-what?! N-no! Why you ask?!

Lyon: Really?~ You looked very worried about her~

Gray: I-it's not...

Gray looks away with a little blush on his face.

Lyon: Ohhhhhh~ Are you...blushing Gray?~ You look soooo cute~ ❤️

Gray: I-I said it's not like that! Onee-chan say something!

Ultear: Lyon don't said like that.

Gray: See?!

Ultear: He has growned up.. So let him be.. *giggles*

Gray: ONEE-CHAN!

Both Lyon and Ultear laugh.

Ultear: *looks at Lucy* Hmp...I guess we should change her some clothes..

Gray and Lyon: Okay.

Ultear: I said...she need to CHANGE!

Gray and Lyon: A-ah yes! We'll go outside!

Gray and Lyon go outside.

Ultear: *sighs* Baka brothers...

Ultear opens the closet, takes her clothes and change for Lucy. Ultear walks out of the room.

Ultear: Let's leave her rest for a while..

Gray and Lyon nod. They walk downstairs.

* * *

That night... Lucy wake up...

Lucy: *slowly open her eyes* U-ugh...where am I?...

Ultear walks in the room.

Ultear: Oh, you woke up..

Lucy: Um...may I ask who are you?

Ultear: I'm Ultear Fullbuster , the one who saved you is my brother Gray. And you miss?

Lucy: I'm Lucy Hea- *cover her mouth*

Ultear: Hmp? What's wrong?

Lucy: U-um nothing! I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you.. *thinking* I can't say my surname or else they'll know I'm the princess...

Ultear: Nice to meet you.. Here's some food.. You should eat and have some rest..

Lucy: It's okay. I've bothered you a lot...

Ultear: No, it's okay.

Lucy: But...

Ultear: No but. Now you need to eat and rest.

Lucy: Okay...

Lucy ate the food and lay down on the bed.

Lucy: Um...this is your clothes right? Is it okay if I borrow it?.. And where will you sleep tonight?..

Ultear: It's okay.. You can borrow my clothes.. I'll sleep with my brothers.. You should go to sleep now.. Good night..

Lucy: Good night..

Ultear stands up, walks torwards the door and open it.

Ultear: Oh yeah.. You should thanks my brother tomorrow..

Lucy: Okay I will.

Ultear closes the door and walks to Lyon's room.

* * *

Next morning...

Lucy wakes up.

Lucy: *stretching her shoulders* Ahhhhh...~

She walks out of the bed and open the window.

Lucy: *take a deep breath* Haaaaaaaaaaa~ Yosh! It's time to repay them!

Lucy washed her face and walks downstairs and sees Ultear is cooking in the kitchen. Ultear noitces her.

Ultear: Oh, you awaked? Morning..

Lucy: Good morning. *looks around* Do you want me to help anything?

Ultear: It's okay.. You don't need to do that..

Lucy: N-no, it's okay! I want to help..!

Ultear: Hmp...okay.. Then you can help me boil the pot.

Lucy: Okay~

Lucy and Ultear cooked together. A fragrance rises from the kitchen. Lyon and Gray smell the fragrant, go downstairs.

Lyon: Wow onee-chan! What's that smell?

Gray: *yawns*

Ultear: Morning you two. We're cooking.

Lucy: Oh! Good morning.

Lyon and Gray look at Lucy.

Gray: Oh...you awaked? Morning... *yawns*

Lyon: Gray don't be rude before a girl! Good morning, princess~

Everyone looks at Lyon, shocked, especially is Lucy.

Lucy: *thinking* Oh no... He knows me the princess?!...

Ultear: What do you mean Lyon?...

Lyon: *laughs* Ahahaha! Look at your faces! It's so funny! I'm just kidding! Of course she's not the princess. She's Gray's princess!~ *wink at Gray*

Gray: *get out of sleep* W-what?! N-no!

He looks away with a little blush.

Lyon: Ohhhhh really?~ Then why you blush?~

Gray: I-i'ts not... STOP TEASING ME!

Lyon: *laughs* Ahahahahahaha!~

Ultear: *haiz* ...

Lucy: *still shocked* ... *thinking* Phew... He still not know I'm the princess... I'm just Gray's princ- ! *talk* W-what?! *blushes*

Ultear: Stop it you two.. You made her blush.. *giggles*

Lyon: Hehe~ *giggles*

Gray: *sigh* ...

Ultear: *ahem* Why don't you guys introduce yourself?

Lyon: Okay. I'm Lyon Fullbuster - Ultear's younger brother and Gray's older brother. Nice to meet you!

Gray: I'm Gray Fullbuster.. Nice to meet you..

Lucy: I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. *smiles* And um..Gray isn't it? Thanks for saving me.

Gray: No prob.. I just can't leave you like that..

Lyon: Ohhh really?~ Or just because you like her?~

Gray: Shut up Lyon! *blushes a little*

Lyon: There there you blush again~

Gray: Why you Lyon?...

Lyon: Ohh he's angry~ Better run~ *runs away*

Gray: I'm gonna catch you Lyon! *runs after him*

Everyone laughs. Suddenly Silver walks downstairs.

Silver: Why is it so noisy? Huh? *notices Lucy* You are...

Lucy: I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. Thanks for let me stay here last night. *bows down*

Silver: Nice to meet you. I'm Silver Fullbuster. Those three are my children.

Lyon and Gray sill chasing around.

Gray: Come back here!

Lyon: You can't catch me!~ Bleh~ ?

Gray: Why you... ? ﾟﾒﾢ?

Silver: Gray! Lyon! What are you two doing?!

Gray: Lyon just keep teasing me!

Lyon: But it's true!~

Gray: *blushes a little* It's not!

Lyon: See?~ You blush again~ It's true!

Gray: It's not!

Lyon: It's true!

Gray: I said it's not!

Lyon: I said it's true!

Silver: *shouts* STOP IT! QUIET!

Both Lyon and Gray quiet.

Silver: Now go wash your face and get ready for breakfast!

Gray and Lyon: Yes father...

They both go to the bathroom.

Ultear: *sigh* Please don't notice them.. They always like that..

Lucy: *giggles* It's okay. They're kind of funny..

Ultear: Yeah.. *giggles* Oh yeah.. Hey papa why don't we let her use breakfast with us? She helped me with the breakfast.

Silver: Hmp..okay.

Lucy: A-ah wait! You don't need to..

Ultear: No refuse.

Lucy: But..

Ultear: No but either.

Lucy: Okay..

Ultear smiles with her and Lucy smiles back.

Ultear: Okay..Lucy let's help me set the table..

Lucy: Okay~

They set the table. Lyon and Gray have done washed their faces and walks out of the bathroom. Everyone sits down, eating breakfast. Suddenly Lyon pull Lucy stand up and push her sit down on his chair.

Lyon: You know Lucy.. You should sit next to Gray~ *wink at Gray*

Both Gray and Lucy blushes.

Gray: What now Lyon... I don't have time to play with you..

Lyon: Yea yea because now you only have time to play with Lucy~ *smirks*

Gray: *blushes* Why you...?! Hmp! *looks away*

Everyone laughs. Lyon sits down on Lucy's chair.

Silver: Ahaha you sure have good eyes Gray!

Gray: Not you too father...

Silver: Ahahahaha! I'm just kidding! Ahahaha!

Gray: Hmp... ?

Silver: By the way Lucy. Where is your house? I'll take you back there.

Lucy: Um... *looks down*

Silver: What's wrong?

Lucy: N-nothing...it just... I've run away so...

Silver: Oh but why?...

Lucy: Um...

Silver: Ah it's ok.. It's your personal matters I guess.. So right now you don't have a place to stay right?

Lucy: Yeah... But don't worry Mr. Fullbuster.. I won't bother you anymore. I'll find some guest-house to stay...

Silver: Why don't you stay here with us?

Lucy: But... Will it bother you?...

Silver: Of course not! You're welcome here! Brside my children seems like they want you to stay too. Right kids?

Ultear: Yes of course Lucy.. You can stay in my room.

Ultear looks very happy.

Lyon: Sure why not?~ Beside~ Gray wants her to stay here~ *stares at Gray*

Gray: W-what?! No!

Lyon: Ohhh then you don't want her to stay?~

Gray: No! I mean...she can stay but... ARGH! It's not like what you think Lyon!

Everyone: Ahahahahaha!

Silver: Then it's all set! Please feel like your home Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks a lot Mr. Fullbuster! I will definitely repay you for all.

Silver: Don't say like that. Now just finish your breakfast.

Ultear, Lucy, Gray and Lyon: Hai!~

A new life for Lucy has started...

* * *

** ~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**Hai~ This is the end of chapter 3~ So this is a new life for Lucy~ What will happen next?~ Find out in the next chapter~**

**Please don't mind mistakes~ And please vote~ and~ comment~ **

**See ya~ ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

**Hai~ Chapter 4 is here~ Had to keep everyone waiting~ Sorry for the late update~ Please enjoy and don't mind mistakes~ ^_^**

** ~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**CHAPTER 4: FEELINGS**

* * *

After breakfast...

Lyon: Ahhhh! I'm full!

Gray: Me too.

Ultear: Hey why don't we take Lucy around the market?

Gray: You two do it.. I'm tired.. I'll go back to sleep..I didn't have enough sleep last night.. *yawns*

Lyon: Ohhhhh you was busy thinking of Lucy so you couldn't have enough sleep last night huh?~

Gray: Shut up Lyon!

Ultear: You don't have enough sleep huh Gray?

Gray: *yawns* Yeah...

Ultear: Good. Then you'll take Lucy around the market.

Gray: W-what?! Why me?!

Ultear: There are two reasons: one is to get you out of sleep ; two is for you to take some excersies.

Gray: But...

Ultear: No but! Or you want me to punish you like before huh?

Black gases emitted around Ultear.

Gray: *chills* Y-yes ma'am! L-let's go Lucy!

Lucy: *giggles* O-okay. See you later Ultear!~

Ultear: Bye!~ Have a nice trip!~ *whisper to Gray* If anything happen to Lucy...you'll dead! Got it?

Gray: Y-y-yes I g-got it...!

Gray and Lucy walks out of the house.

Lyon: Onee-chan...you are thinking something right?~

Ultear: *giggles* Who knows?~

Lyon: *giggles*

They walk inside.

* * *

At the market...

Gray: All right let's go over there first..

Lucy: Okay.

Gray and Lucy walks around.

Gray: This is meat zone.. Over there is vegetable zone.. And over there is clothes zone...

Lucy: Umhum... Oh?! *notices something*

Suddenly Lucy stops and looking at something.

Gray: And here is- Huh?

Gray turns around and sees Lucy standing there looking at something.

Gray: *puts his hand on her shoulder* Hey Lucy what's wrong? What are you looking at?

Lucy: ... *still looking*

Gray: Hey Lucy! Do you hear me? Lucy!

Lucy: *shocked* A-ah yes?! Where are we going now?

Gray: *haiz* Honestly...

Gray looks at the thing that Lucy was looking. That's the accessory store.

Gray: *thinking* She wants to go in there? Hmp...

Lucy: Gray?

Gray: Hey Lucy. *points at the store* You want to go in there right?

Lucy: E-eh?! I-I...well...y-yeah...

Lucy blushes a little. Gray looks at her and blushes too.

Gray: *sigh* Girls still girls... Okay let's go in there.

Lucy: H-huh?! Really?!

Gray: Yes really. Now come on!

Gray takes her hand and take her inside the store.

Lucy: *sparkles eyes* Woah~! So many jewellery~! They're so pretty~~~ ❤️❤️❤️ Gray look at this!~ Look at this!~ Isn't it pretty?~

Gray: Y-yes it is..

Shopkeeper: Feel free to try miss.

Lucy: Really?~ Then can I try this?~ Oh!~ How about this?~

Lucy tries some jewelleries.

Gray: Hmp... *looks around*

Lucy: *tries a diamond ring and show it to Gray* Hey Gray!~ Look!~ Does it suit me?~~

Gray: Huh? A-ah yes...I guess? *notices something* Hmp?

Lucy: Hehe~ Then I'll take this~ How much please?~

Shopkeeper: That will be 100,000 jewel please.

Lucy: W-what?! It's too expensive! Can you lower a little? Like...10,000 jewel only?

Shopkeeper: I'm sorry miss but that's way too low. I only can lower... How about...99,999 jewel?

Lucy: That isn't even change at all...

Shopkeeper: Yes, I've lower it 1 jewel. You can pay or leave. That's your choice.

Lucy: ... *thinking* Awww... I really want that ring p... But I don't have enough money... I guess I'll leave then...

Gray: Hey Lucy. Have problem?

Lucy: Huh? Yeah...

Gray: That ring isn't suit you at all. Here I found something that may suit you. Let me put it on for you.

Lucy: O-okay..

Gray slightly touches her ears and puts on earings with heart-shape.

Gray: So? I found it over there.

Lucy looks at the mirror.

Lucy: Wow Gray! They are beautifull!~ Thanks Gray~

Gray: No prob. I'll take that. How much?

Lucy: Huh?!

Shopkeeper: That will be 10,000 jewel.

Gray: Here you go.

Lucy: H-hey wait! You don't need to pay it..!

Gray: It's okay. Just take it as my present. Beside I don't think you have money..

Lucy: *speechless*

Gray: Hmp? Was I right? Huh?

He smirks and pokes Lucy's nose.

Lucy: *blushes* I-it's not like that! I-it just...just...!

Gray: You don't have to lie. I know you don't have money~ *pinches her cheeks*

Lucy: I-it's not..!

Shopkeeper: *giggles* You two are such an adorable couple~

Gray and Lucy: *blushes* C-couple?!

Shopkeeper: Yes~ Aren't you?

Gray and Lucy: N-no we aren't! W-we just friends! Thats all!

Shopkeeper: Oh is that so? But you guys really looks like couples...or even a family...~ *giggles*

Gray and Lucy: F-family?...

Gray and Lucy look at each other and quickly turn away, blush hardly.

Gray: W-well I guess we should go now..

Lucy: Y-yeah let's go..

Shopkeeper: *giggles* Thanks for visting~ Please come back again soon~

Both of them leave the shop. Outside the store...

Gray: ...

Lucy: ...

Gray: ...

Lucy: ...

Gray and Lucy: U-um...! ... A-ah wait you say first! ... No you say first! ... N-no y-

Gray covers her mouth.

Gray: You first..

Lucy: Okay... Thanks fot the earings... Well...honestly... Yeah just like you said...I don't have money...I just have a little...about 2000 jewel... *blushes*

Gray: *looks at her blushing* A-ah.. T-that's nothing...! *looks away blushes*

Lucy: I-I'll pay you for this...!

Gray: H-huh?! N-no you don't have to! Just take it as my gift!

Lucy: B-but you saved me...and this too... I...

Gray: No but. It's my gift. You don't need to pay.

Lucy: Umh...thanks Gray... *smiles*

Gray looks at jer smiling and blush. Lucy looks at him blushing. Both of them look at each other and blush.

Gray: U-um let's move on the next place...

Lucy: A-ah okay... Where are we going now?

Gray: Hmp... How about...the park?

Lucy: Umh~ Sure~

They go to the park. At the park, ther are lots of people.

Lucy: There are so many people here...and most are couples...

Gray: Today is Sunday so lots of couples come here. Okay let's go. Becareful not to be lost.

Lucy: Hai~

They walk around and see a big crowd is gathering around something.

Lucy: Huh what are they doing there?

Gray: I have no idea.. Why don't we take a look?

They walk towards the crowd and try to get into the crowd. Suddenly Lucy stuck in the crowd.

Lucy: U-ugh... G-Gray!

Gray: Huh? *turns around* *sigh* Honestly...here take my hand.

Gray holds Lucy's hand and pull her out.

Gray: Are you okay?

Lucy: Yes thanks Gray.

Gray: Let's stick together for now. Don't let out my hand.

Gray still holds her hand and pull her get in the crowd.

Lucy: *thinking* Gray's hand... It's so...warm... *blushes hardly*

Lucy puts her hand on her cheek.

Lucy: * thinking* My face is so hot! I'm feeling like burning... *looks at Gray* What is this feeling?...

They finally get into the crowd. They see a man is doing some magic tricks.

Lucy: Oh so this is a magic show.

The magican holds a white towel and turns it into a white bird.

Lucy: Wow~!

Gray: Hmp...

Magican: Now I'll choose a special person to come up here and help me with the tricks. Okay! Let's see who's the choosen one! ... And the boy with black hair standing next to a beautiful lady with blonde hair!

Everyone looks at Gray.

Gray: H-huh?! Me?!

Lucy: Awwww you're lucky Gray~ Good luck~

Gray: B-but...

Lucy: Come on~ Go on there~

Gray: Fine...

Gray goes up the stage.

Magican: Okay what's your name boy?

Gray: Gray..

Magican: Ladies and gentlemans! He is Gray! The one will help me with a special trick!

The magican covers the table with a big towel. He takes it out and three boxes apear on the table.

Magican: Now Gray please choose one box. But please remember there's only one box is right.

Gray: Hmp...only one huh?... Ok...I'll choose the second one...

The magican use his wand to make it disappear and suddenly a rose appear on his hand.

Magican: Your prize is this rose! Why don't you give this rise to your girfriend?

Gray: Huh? But I don't have a girlfriend...

Magican: A gentleman shouldn't say that before his girfriend. That beautiful lady is your girlfriend right?

Gray: *blushes* W-what?!

Magican: Awwwwww~ Don't be shy, just give her.

Gray: But she... I...

Everyone (except Lucy): Come on do it!~ Do it!~

Gray: Ugh... Fine...

Gray walks down the stage and guve the rose to Lucy.

Gray: Here for you Lucy..

Everyne (except Lucy): Awwww don't be so cold! Kneel down then give her!~

Lucy: *blushes* E-eto...

Gray: *blushes harder* Oh come on...

Gray kneels down and give the rose to Lucy.

Gray: F-for you Lucy...

Lucy: T-thanks Gray... *takes the rose*

Everyone (except Lucy): Awwwwwwww~

Gray: *stands up* *blushes* O-okay Lucy i think it's time to leave...

Lucy: *blushes* Y-yeah I think too...

Gray: Okay l-let's go.. Remember not to let go of my hand..

He holds Lucy's hand and quickly pull her out of the crowd.

Lucy: *blushes* *thinking* T-this feeling again... My heart is beating so fast and my face is so hot... What is this feeling?...

They get out of the crowd and run to another place of the park.

Gray: Huff...finally... Those people are so anoying... Right Lucy?

Lucy: Yeah... *blushes hardly* B-but Gray...y-you...

Gray: L-Lucy?! A-are you...blushing?!

Lucy: G-Gray...please look around...

Gray looks around and sees this is a place with lots of couples.

Gray: *blushes* A-ah...

Lucy: A-and you hand Gray...

Gray: H-huh?! *notice that he's still holding her hand* Yikes! *lets go of her hand* I-I'm s-sorry Lucy...! *blushes harder*

Lucy: U-um...

Gray: A-ah i-it's quite dark already huh?... W-why don't we go home?...

Lucy: U-umh...sure...

Gray: *thinking* Damn it! Better not let Lyon know this... Or I'll die because of his tease...

They go home. They haven't speaken any words during the walk. They just look away and blushes. When they arrive at home...

Gray: *try to be normal* W-we're home!

Lyon: Oh you're back~ So how was your date?~

Gray: *blushes* I said it's not a date..

Lyon: You're blushing...~ Something happened...r~i~g~h~t?~~~~~~

Gray: *blushed hardly* W-what?! N-no! O-o-of course no! We're fine! Normal! Totally normal! Nothing happened!

Lyon: Ohhhhh~ Don't hide it Gray~ Your face is red~ I know something has happended~ What is it Gray?~~~

Gray: A-as I said! Nothing happened!

Lyon: Nevermimd...I'm gonna ask Lucy~ Lucy~

Lucy: *blushes* L-Lyon... J-just like Gray said... Nothing happened...

Lyon: *stares at them* Hmp? Really?~

Gray and Lucy: Y-yes really...

Lyon: Well then why Lucy is holding a rose huh Gray?~ Did you give her?~

Gray: W-what?! Yes! I mean no! I-it's not really... Well a magican gave it to me and I gave it to her...

Lyon: Ohhhhhhh so you gave her after all~

Gray: Yes... NO! The magican TOLD me to do that!

Lyon: ? ﾟﾎﾶ? Well nevermind~ I'm gonna tell this to Dad and Ultear~ ? ﾟﾎﾶ?

Lyon runs in the kitchen.

Lyon: Dad~ Onee-chan~

Gray: W-wha- LYON GET BACK HERE!

Gray chases Lyon. Lucy looks at them, giggles and follow them. As always...Gray and Lyon have an argue and everyone laughs, then they have dinner. After dinner...

Lyon: *stretchings his shoulders* Ahhhh! I'm full! Time to go to sleep!

Ultear: Wait a minute.. We still have to find a place for Lucy to sleep..

Lucy: Ah it's okay I can sleep on the couch.. I just need a blanket..

Ultear: No! You're our family now and there's no way we can leave you. And one more thing..no but!

Lucy: B- *speechless*

Gray: Why don't you let her sleep with you onee-chan?

Ultear: I can't. My bed is too small.

Lyon: Oh I know! I know! Let her sleep with Gray then~

Gray: *blushes hardly* WHAT?!

Ultear: Hmp...I'm not so sure to let her sleep with Gray... Whatever the relationship she has with Gray I still can't let a girl sleep with a boy...

Lyon: It's okay trust me~ Gray has the biggest bed in all of us right?

Ultear: Oh yeah...

Lyon: Beside...even he's sleeping with Lucy... *sweet sweet tone* Does he DARE to do THAT with Lucy?~~~~~~ *smirks*

Ultear: Hmp... Ok that set... Lucy will sleep with Gray..

Gray: B-but...

Ultear: I said no but! Now you two get in your room!

Gray: H-hai onee-chan... L-let's go..Lucy...

Lucy: U-umh...

They walk in Gray's room.

Lyon: Onee-chan?~~~

Ultear: *giggles* I wonder what will happen next?~~~

Lyon: *giggles*

They walk in their room.

And in Gray and Lucy's room...

* * *

** ~~~ ⭐️ ~~~**

**Hai~ The end of chapter 4~ Hoho what will happend in the room?~ Find out in the next chapter~ Thank you and please don't mind mistakes~**

**Please vote~ and~ comment~**

**See ya~ ^_^**


End file.
